


Did you Miss Me, Richie?

by mswa



Category: It-Stephen King
Genre: Detective!Richie, Detective!Stan, Detectives, F/M, Hockeyplayer!Ben, Hockeyplayer!eddie, Just read this I’m terrible at summaries, M/M, Modern AU, NYPD, hockeyplayer!bill, ice hockey, medicalexaminer!beverly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswa/pseuds/mswa
Summary: Richie works in New York’s finest as one of their best detectives.  Along with Stan,Bev, and Mike, they catch bad guys fast and look good while doing it.When one from Richie’s past rises from the ashes, Richie is forced to confront it.  Even if it means he doesn’t make it out in the end.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Ben Hanscom, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Detective Richie Tozier stared at the board full of photos that was set up by him and Stan’s desk. A young woman was found in her apartment a week ago and Richie wasn’t close to making a break. “Got anything?” Detective Stan Uris asked as he brought over a bag and two cups in a drink carrier. Richie pointed at the photo in the top left corner. “I’m thinking it’s her ex-boyfriend and the best friend,but I’m starting to get spooky vibes from the landlord.” Stan put the plastic bag and carrier down on his desk. He handed Richie a cup and looked over the board with him. “Mike told me we’re free tonight.” Richie turned to him, eyebrow quirked. “Why?” Richie replied, taking a sip.

“Ben’s back in town with the Rangers and has a game. Mike wants us to come out, watch the game, and then go get drinks after. Ben invited a couple of his hockey friends out as well. ” 

“What if we say no?” 

“Then I'll tell Shots about you two sneaking out of briefings and getting donuts from Narcotics.” A voice said from behind them. Richie and Stan looked at each other with eyes the size of salad plates. 

Sergeant Mike Hanlon stood behind the duo with a smirk on his face along with a coffee mug in his hand. “I’ll also tell him where the picture he had hung up went as well.” 

“I don’t care if you tell him about the picture. Go ahead. It was doing nothing for his office. He even knows it,” Richie started, “But if you tell him about my donuts, not only will you be breaking a bond of secrecy, but I'll have you arrested for being a snitch.” Richie finished his empty threat with a smirk and Stan followed it with a “yeah!”

Mike rolled his eyes and took a sip from his mug. “You two have been at this case non-stop and haven’t slept right. Beverly misses you two. Do it for her.” Stan and Richie looked at each other for a moment before turning to Mike. “We’ll go.” Stan answered for them, “A night out sounds fun. We can turn our minds off for the night and we can be back to detectives tomorrow.” 

“Good. The game starts at 7. The time now is 1:30. I’m sending you two home to get showered and a nap in. I’m not dealing with two grumpy detectives tonight.” Mike told them. “Mike, what if my board gets touched?” Richie asked as he let out a yawn. “I don’t want my board touched Mike.” Mike shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Richie, I promise no one will touch your board. I’ll keep an eye on it. Now go. I’ll pick you guys up around 6:00.” 

Richie and Stan gathered their things and headed for the elevator. Richie pushed the button and stared at the door. He saw Detective Elle Smith make her way over to his desk. He turned away from the elevator. “Hey Elle, if you find anything, leave a note on mine or Stan’s desk. You know the drill. And...” She nodded. “Don’t let anyone touch the board. By the way, thank you for helping me last week. I honestly thought I was never going to solve it.” she said as Richie and Stan walked in the elevator. Richie smirked tiredly at her. “Anytime.” he said as the doors closed. 

Richie leaned against the wall as the elevator began its descent to the first floor. “Elle’s too nice for this world.” Stan nodded in agreement. “At least she doesn’t rat on us for getting donuts when Shots is talking.”   
“That’s because we usually bring her one back. On another note, do you think Ben’s hockey friends will be nice?” Richie asked. Stan shrugged his shoulders. “I’m excited to see Beverly, to be honest. I haven’t been able to talk to her since we’ve got this case. It’s been keeping us up to the point where we have no social life.” 

The elevator doors opened to the first floor. Richie pushed off the wall and followed behind Stan to the front doors. He dug for his keys in his satchel and pushed on the doors and was met with the loud streets of Brooklyn and the cold fall air.

Richie and Stan pulled on their jackets and power walked to their cars. “I’ll meet you at your apartment around 5:45 so Mike can get us at the same time?” Richie asked. Stan nodded. “Do you think he’s going to enforce the shop talk rule?” Stan asked. 

“Oh yeah, big time. So remember to silence your phone and we can text the whole time.”

“What if they take our phones?”

“Pen and Paper, then. Then we can say we’re playing tic-tac-toe.”

“See you at 5:45.” 

The two got into their cars and drove to their respective residences. Stan and Richie lived on the same street, so sometimes when Richie had a break in an case they were working on, Richie would run down the street and be at Stan’s apartment in no time. Richie once came over at 2 in the morning, which made Stan consider moving to another part of town.

The two had met in the Police Academy. Stan was having trouble making friends, so Richie sat by him one day at lunch and the two have been inseperable every since.

Richie walked into his apartment, took his shoes off, and put down his gun and badge. He walked into his room, threw his phone on the charger, and collasped on his bed. He felt his eyes start to get droopy and he was out like a light.

_ ‘I’ll always find you Richie.’ _

_ ‘Don’t forget me Richie, I know you won’t’ _

_ ‘Richie, don’t let him get me.’ _

_ ‘Richie, help me!’ _

_ ’He’s crashing!’ _

_ ‘RICHIE’ _

Richie woke up in a sweat. He turned and looked at his phone.  _ 16:45 _ it read across the touch screen. Richie got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom. He washed off his bad dream and changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt with a pun on it, and a blue hoodie. He grabbed his phone from the charger and headed to his living room. He gathered his gun,badge, and keys and headed out the door, not forgetting to lock it. 

_ ‘Not today, you fucking clown.’ _


	2. Chapter 2

“I believe you two know the rules already. No cop-talk. I want this to be a friendly evening. You two have been working non-stop and I want you guys to have the night off.” Mike started as he made a right. Beverly sat in the front seat of Mike’s car while Stan had the left back and Richie had the right. “Hey Bev, have you met Ben’s hockey friends?” Beverly nodded. “Bill Denbrough and Eddie Kaspbrak. They’re the ones that convinced Ben to come out and try out. They’re really nice. You two have nothing to worry about.”

“The only thing I’m worried about is Mike snitching to Shots. Do you realize how long I’ll be on traffic duty for?” Richie stated as Mike made a left.

“Probably a few months, give or take,” Mike pulled into a parking spot in the back of the arena. Ben had instructed them how to get there so they don’t have to worry about the car getting broken into. In fact, Ben was waiting there for them. 

Beverly ran over and jumped on her boyfriend while the other three were getting out. “Never thought I see the back of this place.” Richie muttered as he made his way over to Ben. “Hello handsome man!” Richie exclaimed. Ben laughed and gave him a hug. Next was Mike, then Stan. 

“Glad you were able these two outside Mike!” Ben said. Richie and Stan rolled their eyes as the three laughed. “We go outside! Just when we have to. Like when we need eggs,or flour.” Richie stated, earning more laughs. 

Ben ushered them inside and down a hallway. The walls were painted white and had Ranger decor on it. Ben was holding Beverly’s hand the whole way. Richie tried to get Stan to hold his, but all he got was a no. “As usual, Stan breaking hearts.” 

Ben lead them up to their seats and headed back to the locker room quickly to get changed. Richie and Stan headed down to where the snack bar was and got nachos and beer. 

As Richie and Stan headed back to their spots, the team was announced. Stan and Richie screamed their hearts out when Ben came out. “I LOVE THAT MAN!!” Richie shouted, which earned him a slap from Beverly and a laugh from Stan and Mike. 

The name “EDDIE KASPBRAK” popped up after. Eddie’s face was in a scowl and his arms were crossed. His highlights played by him. They were of him making goals, cheering after, and some of them were him throwing punches. ‘He’s strong for a tiny guy. I’m guessing this the Eddie that Ben is bringing.’ Richie thought as he took a long sip of his beer. “BILL DENBROUGH” popped up next. He had the same pose as Eddie, but he smiled this time. 

The game began and the cheering started to die down. The group kept their eyes on Ben. He made the first goal of the game, which earned him a lot of cheers. “BEN I LOVE YOU!!” Richie shouted. He saw Ben laughing from under his helmet as he skated away. “Richie can you not hit on my boyfriend?!” Beverly said into his ear. “You’re just jealous!” Richie responded back. The players got into position and the game started up again.

Halftime rolled around and the score was 2-1 with Rangers winning. Richie got up and headed down to the restroom. He only had one beer but it gave him an excuse to look at his phone. Maybe Elle got something and it couldn’t wait. 

When he got there, the line was starting to head out the door. It moved quick and Richie grabbed a stall. There was a text from an unknown number. He slid across and opened it. He felt his face go pale when he saw it.

It was a picture of him and his friends at the hockey game there were at. Then it was followed by a text.

‘Told you I’ll always find you.’

Richie felt the nachos and beer in his throat and turned to the toilet. He threw up quietly before washing his hands and leaving the bathroom before he ended up hurling his actual stomach. ‘This better be a sick joke. It can’t be him.’ 

Richie was at his seat when the third round began. He looked around the arena to see if anything was off. “Hey Rich, you good?” Stan asked as he sipped his drink. Richie shook his head. “If I tell you something, do you promise it stays between us, only us?” Stan looked at him funny, but nodded. Richie looked down. Mike and Bev were sitting in front of the two detectives and their focus was all on the game. Richie pulled out his phone and showed Stan what he saw in the bathroom. “Stan I think it's him.” Richie said in his ear. Stan stayed silent and he handed Richie his phone back. “It couldn’t be. I thought he died in the fire. They found a body.” Stan said. 

“I guess that body wasn’t his.”

“We can have Cyber trace the number in the morning and you’re staying with me tonight. Can’t risk if it’s him. I think we should tell Mike though.”

“Mike said no cop talk though. Plus if the department gets word that he’s back, then I’m going to get sent away until they find him. Who knows how long that’s going to take.”  
“Richie we don’t know who this is or if it's real or not. We’re telling Mike after the game. Then we can get a better plan on how to keep you safe and out of the clown’s reach.”  
“Fine. But not Shots. I don’t think he’ll believe me.”

The game ended with Rangers winning 3-2. The group waited in their seats for the arena to clear out. The plan was to meet Ben out back where he met them and to take off from there. They made their way out when it looked about 75% empty.

“Hey Mike, I need to show you something.” Richie started when they made it to the back. “Can it wait Richie?” he asked. “Sir,” Stan started. That got Mike’s attention quickly. He knew it meant work, “If it waits, Richie could be gone by morning.” Stan said quietly. Mike sighed. “Guess we were cursed to never have a night off.” Mike said. Richie handed over his phone and Mike looked. “Is it who I think it is?” Mike asked. “We think so.”  
“Isn’t he a pile of ashes?”

“We guess he’s not,” Richie said as he looked at the back door. It opened and Ben stepped out with two other guys. “We got normal people coming out.” Richie said. Mike handed back his phone. “We can discuss this in the car. If we have to, we’re going to Shots.” Richie shook his head. “We go to Shots, I’m gone.” Richie whispered.

Richie felt a hand grab his shoulder. “What’s up Rich?” Richie looked up at Ben. “Oh hello handsome man! Are you here to give me a victory kiss?” he asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Beverly hit Richie on the shoulder. “Can’t you go five minutes without hitting on Ben?”

“Beverly, if I don’t, then who will?”  
“Me, the one who’s dating him?”

“This is awkward because I’m the one who’s dating him.”

“When you two are done fighting over me, I'd like to introduce you to a couple of people. Richie turned away from Bev and the guys that stood behind Ben.

Richie felt his heart start racing. It was Eddie Kaspbrack. In the flesh. Standing in front of him. Instead of on a screen, he was real. The skates did add height for him, considering he wasn’t really that tall. Then again, Richie was 6’2” and considered the Jolly Green Giant of the 94th Precinct. “Richie, Stan, and Mike, this is Eddie and this is Bill. Guys, these are some of Bev’s friends from work.”

“We’re in a different department.” Stan interjected.

“Yeah dead bodies are gross.” Richie added.

“Tozier we look at them for a living.” Mike said.

“I’m guessing that one is Richie?” Eddie asked. Ben nodded. 

“Aww you told them about me? Well this is awkward.” Richie said.

“Don’t flatter yourself, he said that you never go outside and make dirty jokes.” Eddie shot back.

“I actually do go outside. It’s the time I see your mom. Then we get it on.” Richie saw Eddie’s face go red and Bill’s arm flying out to keep him still. “Eddie we talked about this.”

“So who’s ready to go get drunk?” Beverly stated. 

Beverly went in the car with Ben while Stan and Richie went with Mike. When the police sergeant and his detectives got settled, there was a loud bang. They were out of the car and guns were in hand. Richie put his hand out and gestured for the other four to stay low and looked at Stan. Stan moved against the fence that stood five feet from the back of the arena. Richie pointed two fingers and the two started moving with Mike following behind. Richie looked down the alleyway, then between Mike and Stan. “Got a light?” Mike and Stan shook their hands. “I do.” A voice said. Richie turned and faced Eddie, who held out a long black flashlight. Richie took it,pointed it down the alley and turned it on. 

A body was laying in the middle of the alleyway. Richie turned to Eddie. “Go get Beverly.” Eddie nodded and jogged over to Beverly. Richie moved in. 

It was a young boy. Gunshot to the head. Eyes wide open. Richie sighed and put his gun away. “Stan hold this for a minute?” He asked. Stan nodded and took the flashlight from him. “Beverly do you have gloves?” Richie asked. She handed him a pair and they were on in seconds. He got down and flipped the boy’s right arm. A balloon was carved into his hand. “Um Richie..” Stan said. Richie turned to the alley wall.

_‘MISSED ME, RICHIE?’ _was written in red.

“No Robert, not at all.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The place was under yellow tape within the hour. Cops were swarming and people were standing wondering what was going on. Stan and Richie had a 20 block radius set up and Mike was starting to take statements from witnesses who were nearby when the gunshot went off. Stan and Richie now had their badges hanging over their neck and started to check over the alleyway. Richie kept hold of Eddie’s flashlight as he checked behind the dumpster bins. Stan looked inside them. “You think he left the gun behind?” Stan asked. “Well considering how fast we were out here, he wouldn’t have time to stash the gun.” Richie pointed the flashlight down the alley. There was a fire escape attached to an old apartment building on the right. 

Richie moved the light up the building before it landed on one of the top windows. An opened window. “Stan, does anyone live here?” Richie asked, not moving the light or his sight from the window. Stan moved away from the bins and over by Richie. Stan looked at the window and then turned to one of the uniformed officers. “Excuse me, does anyone still live in this building?” Stan asked. “Not since last year.” 

Richie moved up the stairs of the fire escape. When he got to the window, he drew his weapon and climbed in. He shone the flashlight down the right side of the hallway and took small steps. He didn’t want to spook the old guy if he still had it in him. “Oh Robert....” Richie started as he turned a corner. “Come on fucker where are you?” Richie shouted into the hallway. 

Richie turned the corner and continued with the small steps. “Richie!” A voice called out. Richie turned around so fast he thought he gave himself whiplash. No one was there. He turned back to the front and continued down the dark hallway. “So how long has it been?” The voice called out again. “Not long enough, Robert.” Richie called back and turned the corner and looked down the hallway. “I’ve always loved our chats, Richie. But I have to cut this one short.” Richie heard a thump in front of him. He dashed down and turned the corner.

He was hit with a stench of blood. Richie covered his mouth and continued his way down. When he got closer to the source of the thump, his heart dropped. 

It was a teenage girl. Her mouth was duct-taped along with her wrists. The only part of her face that wasn’t covered in blood were the tear streaks. “Hey….hey..” Richie whispered to her when she started to stir. He helped her up and sat her against the wall. “I’m going to pull the tape off now.” She nodded and Richie pulled gently,trying not to hurt her. “I’m Richie.” He showed the badge that hung around his neck. “What’s your name?” he asked. “Ash...ley.” She breathed out. “Okay, I’m going to get you out of here. Do you care if I pick you up?” She shook her head. Richie got the tape off her wrists and slipped off his jacket. “It’s cold outside.” He said and put it around her. She held on to it as he put one arm under her legs and the other around her back. He moved to the window and started to climb. “Stan get a medic!” he shouted as he made his way down the stairwell. 

There was a stretcher when he made it down. “Her name is Ashley. Please update me on her please.” Richie sat her down gently not taking his eyes off her. “They’re going to take you to the hospital now. Be good for them.” Ashley grabbed his hand. “Thank...you.” Richie grabbed her hand in both of his and nodded. He let her hand go and she was wheeled away. Richie turned to Stan. “I’m never getting that jacket back.” Stan stifled a laugh. “So what happened in there?” Stan asked. “Robert. He was in there. Then he wasn’t. I heard him.” Stan nodded. “I’m going to go return the flashlight. Do we have to get their statements?” Richie asked as him and Stan made their way over to where they left the hockey trio. Stan nodded. “We can do it back at the station tomorrow. You can get Eddie’s.” Stan nudged Richie. Richie rolled his eyes. “And you can get Bill’s. I won’t tell Patty.” 

The two stopped in front of the trio. “Thank you for the flashlight.” Richie said he handed it over to Eddie. “Anytime.” Eddie replied. “So Richie, what’s going on? We saw you carrying that girl out.” Ben asked. “It’s new to us as well, but we have a hunch on who. We also need to take your statements, but we can do that tomorrow at the station. Ben knows where we are.” Richie replied. “I’m guessing the night is over?” Bill asked. “Not for you guys, you guys can go have fun. We have to go do reports.” Richie replied. “Actually you two are relieved for the night.” A voice said from behind. Richie and Stan turned to see Mike and Bev standing there. “Mike, reports take longer than me doing Eddie’s mom.(That one earned him a hit.) How about Stan and I go and get a head start and then we can try this another night?” Richie asked. “Nope. It’s rare when I have you two outside and I’m going to make the most of it. To the car, children.” Mike said. 

The seven of them started their walk to their vehicles. “Plus Richie, you’re going to love the place we’re going to.” Beverly added. 

Richie and Stan got into the car with Mike. “Now, since its the three of us, Richie, you’re going to tell us everything about Robert Gray.”


End file.
